


A little something for the soul

by toddykun



Series: Sapphic September 2018 [14]
Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series), Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Gen, Heart-to-Heart, Hot Chocolate, Hurt/Comfort, Platonic Cuddling, Pre-Femslash, Sapphic September, Sapphic September 2018, mentions of anxiety and depression, terra is kind of fucked up in the head guys poor thing needs hot chocolate and cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-14 23:50:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16051124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toddykun/pseuds/toddykun
Summary: “I know it’s hard to believe with your actual mental state, Terra. Believe me, I know. But we actually care about you. The guys. They love you.”“And you don’t? Why ‘they’ and not ‘we’?”“It’s…complicated.”Post-Events onMind me. Can stand alone.sapphic september 2018:14. (proposal gone wrong orhot chocolate)





	A little something for the soul

**Author's Note:**

> i keep writing fluff for these girls, so happy that my brain is not fucking them up (for now)
> 
> i hope you enjoy it!!!!!!

It was going to be one of those days, Terra thought, her head hurting and her hands tired. They had been fighting this villain for at least an hour. It was like it was invincible, just stupid. These type of fights always left her empty and numb, always with an eye open at night. They were too much like Slade. Always at the corner of your eye, always in the shadows observing you. It was unnerving how a single could bring her down.

“Terra!”

That was Beast Boy. Terra looked up in time to see one of her boulders being regretted to her. Eyes open wide, she tried to get control of it but it was too late. Everything faded to black in an instant.

.

The next time she opened her eyes, she was in the infirmary. She could hear the beep-beep of the machine and the smell of alcohol flouring the room. Starfire and Raven were at the end of the bed, talking about something, she couldn’t hear it properly. Maybe some after-effects on being hit with a big ass rock in the face. She groaned without meaning to when she tried to sit up, her back hurt terribly. The girls turned around surprised.

Starfire flied immediately to her, pulling her into one of her break-bones hugs. “Oh! Terra, beloved friend, you woke up!”

“Star, it hurts!”

“Oh my, I’m so sorry!”

Raven sighed and walked to her side. Terra felt the need to apologize so she did.

“Yeah…Sorry about,” she struggled with finding the exact words, “not being conscious? What happened to the villain?”

“We defeated him, of course.”

_Of course._

_They didn’t even need her._

“We do need you, don’t be an idiot.”

Oh, shit, she said that out loud.

“Yes, you definitely did, dear Terra.”

_Ok, she should shut up._

“Oh, you think so?”

“Ok, stop, with that.”

Starfire giggled and Raven just gave her the tiniest of smiles. Raven stared at a corner of the room, Terra followed her gaze and gasped. Beast boy was fast asleep in a chair, transformed into a cute cat and snoring.

“He… since when is he here?”

“Since we put you here, he didn’t want to leave you, the stubborn idiot.”

“Oh.” Now, she felt bad. God, Beast boy always made her feel kind of guilty. He was too good, too forgiving sometimes. Terra slumped back first into the pillow, looking at the ceiling. She was starting to feel that weird mix between anxiety and numbness running in her head, now mixed with some guilt and physical hurting. Starfire and Raven looked at each other. They seemed to be planning something but Terra was too far up her head to care. Too busy thinking self-deprecating things to see Starfire take Beast Boy into her arms and get out of the room.

Raven was the only one left.

For a moment she felt a wave of calm in between all her torment and sighed, content. And out of nowhere, nor her body nor her head hurt anymore.

“Mmm?”

“I helped you with all the physical pain. Mental, that’s harder. You know it. It’ll take some time.”

“Oh, right.” She almost forgot Raven had that kind of powers. One would think she only had some kind of black magic powers but she could cure too. It was pretty cool.

“Get up, Starfire wanted to give you something in the kitchen.”

.

“I don’t know what you’re thinking but it’s obviously no good if you had that face on.”

“Why?”

Raven seemed surprised. Terra was still mad at herself. They stopped in the middle of the hallway.

“Why…what?”

“Why didn’t you abandon me?”

“Because we care about you?” She said like it was obvious, but for Terra, it was not. Her brows furrowed further. “I know it’s hard to believe with your actual mental state, Terra. Believe me, _I know_. But we actually care about you. The guys. They love you.”

“And you don’t? Why ‘they’ and not ‘we’?”

She knew it was kind of harsh to make that statement but she thought it was worth it when she saw Raven taken aback.

“It’s…complicated.” She admitted. If Terra didn’t know Raven, she would swear she was nervous. And she didn’t quite know her that much, so maybe she actually was. Was that a blush? “I’m still debating. I care about you, don’t doubt that. But from that to ‘love you’ is a long way for me.”

Terra nodded. That made sense. “Thanks for being honest, I guess.”

“You’re welcome.” Raven came back from whatever emotional turmoil she was having and put her poker face back on. “Now, let’s go. Starfire must be getting impatient.”

“What is she doing, anyway?”

“You’ll see.”

When they got to the kitchen, Terra was ambushed by a pair of excited Beast Boy and Starfire.

“We made you hot chocolate!”

“Well, they tried to make hot chocolate. In the end, I made it.” Cyborg said, with a tray with five mugs with some attractive vapor floating out of them. They were color-coded. That made Terra smile for the silliness of it all.

“Mine is different, so you can have a taste if ya wanna.” Beast boy said, taking his mug, a green one with a puppy face drawn in the front. He sat down beside Robin in the sofa, who was already sipping from his mug and _was that a Batman-themed mug? Holy sh-._

Starfire interrupted her thoughts, showing in her face her neon pink mug with some weird green antennas at the sides. “Mines is it too! I would be glad of sharing with you, Terra.”

“Oh, uh, thanks, guys. But a common? Yeah, a common mug of hot chocolate will be more than fine.” Starfire smiled and nodded, and just went flying to the other side of Robin to cuddle up with him. Beast Boy was leaning against Robin, but the guy seemed pretty content with it all.

Raven took hers too, a normal but completely black mug. No designs, no adorns, just a mug. Cyborg presented the tray to her. There were only two mugs left, one with a cybernetic design and other that said “I rock!” with some cartoonish smiling rock with a rock-star attire. Terra immediately knew what was hers and took it.

“Thanks…”

Cyborg winked at her and took his own mug, leaving the tray on the table. “At your service.”

He sat himself beside Beast Boy and he decided that Cyborg’s was the perfect place to put his own legs on. Cyborg just sipped from his mug. Raven was the only, except for Terra, that wasn't on the sofa. Where was she, anyway?

“I found the blanket.” _Wait, what?_

Raven put the blanket upon all of them and sat just beside Cyborg, he put his big arm around her immediately, covering her with the blanket too.

Now, Terra was the only one left.

All of them looked at Terra. Terra were ridiculous nervous all of the sudden. Beast Boy, of course, was the first to speak up.

“Come on, Terra! Get in the blanket, baby girl!”

Terra snorted at that, but then she looked at Raven, who looked at her expectantly. Cyborg had opened his arm a little to make her space under it. Beast boy, who already finished his chocolate, was now a dog and was on Robin and Cyborg’s legs moving his own doggy legs happily, Robin was kind of leaning into Cyborg other arm and Starfire was all draped up in Robin.

They all looked pretty comfortable. She wanted it too.

She sat beside Raven and Cyborg put the blanket around her too without hesitation.

They were all cuddle-up in the Titan’s sofa. All of them looked content. Everyone with a mug of hot chocolate. She felt safer that she had felt in a long time. No anxieties nor depression at that moment.

She felt content.

She felt at home.

**Author's Note:**

> terradeservedbetteryallstophatingonherwtf.
> 
> hope u enjoyed it!!!
> 
> come bother me if u want to:  
> [my writing and art tumblr](http://toddy-does.tumblr.com/)  
> [my personal tumblr](http://toddy-kun.tumblr.com/)  
> [my twitter](https://twitter.com/toddywithcereal)


End file.
